


Men, Beasts, and the Monsters inbetween

by dustybandit



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustybandit/pseuds/dustybandit
Summary: A weird work-in-progress AU.The story follows Evan and Tyler, but the other guys will make appearances as the story progresses.The story is about a young Evan, a stranger called Tyler, a string of disappearances, and an unforgettable trip across the country.Also, if you have a tumblr and want to get updated every time a chapter is released, go follow me over there. Just search 'spoopiedust' and the blog should show up





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear, I can feel my brain oozing out of my ears.”

“C’mon man, it’s not that bad.”

“Maybe for you it isn’t, but I’m gonna die of boredom before this ends.” I groan as I rest my head on the desk, half-heartedly listening as the teacher droned on. I rolled my head so I could look at my friend, seeing the mirth in his eyes through his fake 3-D glasses.

“You’re such a drama queen” He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

“Me? Dramatic?” I threw myself back in my chair, one arm up in the air, the other over my face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Quiet laughter filled the air, the nearby students also amused by my performance.

“Mr Fong, Mr McSmitherson,” The teacher’s voice boomed across the room, causing everyone to sit up straight. “Have I said something amusing?”

“No sir.” We chimed in unison.

“Then would you care to tell me what everyone was laughing at?” I glance over at my partner in crime and see the grin creeping across his face.

“Evan’s fucking awful acting skills.” He mutters under his breath.

“Smitty’s stupid fucking glasses.” I mutter under mine, and I see his smile turn into a pout.

“What was that?” The teacher asked with a sharp edge to his words and daggers for eyes.

“Nothing sir.” I say with as genuine a smile as I can manage.

“Well then smart guy, how about you tell me the scientific names for humans and bestia as well as what they do and don’t have in common.” He said, folding his arms and looking smug with himself, clearly thinking that I wouldn’t be able to answer him. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, glad things just got interesting.

“Humans are Homo sapiens, while Bestias are Homo Corocottas, the homo meaning they are of the same genus but are different species. They are unique as they both have opposable thumbs and walk upright on two legs, although some bestia can run comfortably on all fours. It is still not fully understood why there is so much variation amongst bestia’s physical appearance, why some have wings, others tails, and some neither.” I say staring at the teacher, watching his smug grin turn into a very pissed of line.

“While humans and bestia are different species, because they are a part of the same genus they are capable of producing offspring together. And while some of the offspring are unable to survive for more than a few months, usually they’re...” As I spoke I became acutely aware of the fact everyone was staring at me. My heart started pounding in my chest. “... Monsters. They’re monsters.” I clenched my fists, trying to fight off the sudden spike of anxiety.

“I could go on, but I think you get the idea.” I finish, leaning back in my chair, arms folded across my chest.  
I have never seen pure hatred, but the look on the teacher’s face seems close. He was turning a lovely shade of scarlet as the class erupted around me. His eyes continued to bore into me, mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few seconds as he tried to think of something to say. He took a step towards me, causing the class to quite down.

“Now you listen here, you smart-ass.” He started, pointing a finger threateningly at me. “I will not be mocked in my own class-”

“What, did he do something wrong?” Smitty interrupted.

“Quiet you!” The teacher shouted, walking closer to where we were sitting.

“You asked him to answer your question and he did, didn’t he? He did nothing wrong.” I groaned internally as Smitty continued, wishing he would shut his damn mouth before we both got detentions. But to my surprise, the teacher stopped in his tracks, considering what Smitty had said. Now standing in the space between our desks, he straightened his tie and ran a hand over his balding head, trying to regain composure. He looked at us both with hate and opened his mouth to speak, but his words were drowned out by the loud ringing of the bell. The teacher visibly stiffened, his face beet red as the class began to pack up and leave.

Smitty and I jumped out of our seats, grabbing our bags and moved as quickly as we could towards the door. I paused in the doorway and without thinking shouted “See you next week sir!” over my shoulder. I could hear the teacher groan as I darted down the hallway, weaving my way through the crowd of teenagers looking for a particular head of white hair. As I ran through the double doors at the front of the school building, I spotted Smitty waiting by the side of the road, his white hair standing out amongst the small sea of students. I moved through the ocean of bodies, unable to hide the grin on my face. When we finally met up we both burst into laughter.

“Did you see his face? He was so pissed!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah. He looked like he was trying to murder us with his mind.” I said as I walked past him.

“I’ve not seen him get that mad since he caught Natalie cheating during exam week.” He giggled catching up to me, looking rather pleased.

“Didn’t he threaten to get her expelled?”

“Yeah, he did. Poor girl burst into tears and ran out of class.” He shook his head at the memory, smile fading slightly.

“Oh yeah! I remember hearing her run past our room wailing. We all thought someone had died or something.”

“Geez, I didn’t know her crying was that bad.”

“Oh it was. The moment the exam was over, missus Esther ran out of the room to check that no one had been murdered.”

The conversation seemed to reach a dead end, so we continued walking in silence for a while. The town was quiet, which was unusual since this was the warmest day we’d had in a while. The afternoon sun shone bright as it descended to the horizon, the shadows of the barren trees that lined the footpath reaching towards us like twisted hands. In the distance I could see the peaks of the southern mountains starting to turn white as the first snow began to form.

“Hey Evan,” Smitty spoke quietly.

“What’s up?” I said as I turned to look at him.

“How did you know the answer to mister Anatolia’s question?” He asked, brows furrowed. “You answered like you were reading directly out of a textbook.”

“That’s because I did read it from a textbook.” He turned and looked at me with a confused smile. “Hey, I can only listen to him ramble on about the theory of evolution for so long. I was bored so I read ahead.”

“Okay then.” He chuckled. I waited for him to keep talking, but he seemed satisfied with that answer. We quietly crossed the road and went down a narrow path between some houses, ending up next to a park. We walked alongside it for a while, before turning down another street that was lined with shops. Normally at this time in the afternoon this place is full of people, but today it was almost empty.

“Wonder where everyone is.” I mumbled to myself.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen this place so empty on a Friday afternoon.” Smitty mumbled back.

As we walked through the shopping strip, I glanced into each shop we passed, trying to figure out where everyone might be. I was nearly at the end of the shops when I heard Smitty call out to me. He was standing by the community noticeboard a few shops back, pointing to something that was pinned. I jogged back to him, surprised that I hadn’t noticed he wasn’t beside me sooner.

“I reckon this might have something to do with the empty streets.” He said solemnly as I stopped beside him. My heart felt heavy as I looked at the new missing persons poster pinned to the board.

“Sami and Ester Bartol. Siblings. Last seen near Fanfern Pass on Tuesday.” Smitty read aloud. I leaned closer to the poster, looking at the people in the picture. Two people with their arms around each others shoulders, grey fur covered in what looks like paint and giant smiles of their faces. It’s a nice picture, but I can’t help but feel sad knowing that they’re missing.

“Fanfern Pass, that’s a few hours away.” I mumbled, moving away from the poster. “God, this has to be the fifth missing persons case this month.”

“Yeah, and I know I’m not the only one who’s noticed the disappearances seem to be following a path north.” Smitty said, looking at the poster.

“Really?” I say taking a step back. Smitty just nods at me. I take one last look at the poster before looking around the empty shops. “Spooky.” I mutter. we stood in silence, listening to the leaves rusle as they drifted past the shops.

“C’mon, lets go.” Smitty said as he tugged at my jumper sleeve, and we walked towards our homes just a bit faster than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to say thank you for checking out this fic!
> 
> Second, I'd like to apologise for the weird block of info at the start about humans and bestia. I completely understand if you're confused, so I'm going to try to explain things a bit better here.
> 
> In this world there are two dominant species, humans and bestia. I assume you know what a human is, so I'm not going to explain that for you.
> 
> A bestia is basically just a human with animal parts. not full-blown anthropomorphic, just key recognisable bits like fur, ears, teeth, wings, tails ect. I thought it'd be an interesting concept to play with, seeing as how half of the bbs guys have some sort of animal-related form of a link to a specific animal, and the other half doesn't.
> 
> The fact that the two are different species but can have kids together is real important to the plot, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Evan says that the children of the two different species are monsters, but more often than not they turn out just fine, they usually just have some weird bits inherited from the bestia parent.
> 
> Also, i used the name bestia because as far as i can find it's the Latin word for 'beast'. It felt weird having a species without a proper Latin name, so thats where the name came from.
> 
> if you're still confused by something i'm more than happy to answer any questions left in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Blood

Before we even turned the corner I could smell the lavender bushes that lined the front of Smitty’s house. The purple and green bushes were a welcoming sight as we walked towards the driveway.

“They look real nice for this time of year.” I mused.

“Yeah, I just hope the snow doesn’t kill them. They barely survived from last year.” He said over his shoulder as he ran towards his mailbox. He reached into the mailbox and pulled out a handful of letters.

“For Dad, for Dad, for Mum-awe hell yeah!” He waved two letters triumphantly in the air.

“Let me guess, those from you pen-pals?” I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Oh man, it's been nearly a month since I heard from either of them.” He said as he excitedly tore into the first letter.

“Who’s that one from?”

“It's from John.” His eyes darted across the page as he skimmed through its contents. A surprised expression crossed his face. “He bleached his hair apparently.”

“Must be jealous of your beautiful hair.” I said jokingly.

“Must be. No matter what he does, his hair will never be as beautiful as mine.” He smiled as he ran his fingers through his snowy white hair.

“Uhh, he’s still painting his nails. He got a new shade of gold, see?” Smitty turned the page around, revealing a large streak of gold along the edge of the page.

“Very nice. Good choice.” I said a bit sarcastically.

“You don’t really care, do you?” Smitty asked, his expression dropping slightly.

“Not at all.” I answered.

“Fair enough,” He let out a short laugh. “To be honest I don’t really care either.” He continued to skim through the note.

“Looks like a lot of the usual stuff, I’ll read it properly in a minute.” He folded the letter up and put it in his hoodie pocket before tearing open the other one.

“This one’s from Jay. let's see... apparently he was paid to test out a new type of feather bleach and it ended up turning him blue.” We stared blankly at each other for a moment.

“...What?” I said flatly. Smitty turned his attention back to the letter, and I watched as his smile got bigger and bigger as he read.

“Instead of turning his feathers light grey he’s now bright blue. He says all his friends tease him about and there’s nothing he can do because if the people try to fix it, he might end up losing all his feathers!” Smitty howled with laughter as he finished the sentence. “But hey, at least he got ten bucks out of it!”

I burst into laughter. “Ten bucks! Really? And he’s completely blue?” Smitty nodded as he continued laughing, leaning on the mailbox for support.

“Man, you three would be a sight together.” I said as his laughter died down.

“I know. I can’t wait to meet them.” He straightened himself up and looked off into the distance. “If the mountain passes don’t get blocked, we’re planning on meeting up sometime this winter.”

“That’s cool, man. I hope you get to meet them.” I glanced up at the sky, trying to guess what the time might be.

“Anyway, I should get going.”

“Alright. See you on Monday.” Smitty said, walking up the driveway to his front door.

“Seeya!” I shouted, walking down the street.

 

                                                                                    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 

I walked up the steps to my front door and gave it three sharp knocks. A moment later the door swung open and I was greeted by a familiar warm smile.

“Hi honey, how was your day?” My mother asked, pulling me into a quick hug.

“It was alright I guess.” I said, returning the hug. We let go of each other and I walked into our small living room.

“Alright? Did something happen?” My mothers concerned voice echoed slightly from across the hall in the kitchen. I could hear her open the fridge and move some glass bottles before quickly shutting the door.

“Nothing too bad,” I dropped my bag on the floor beside the coffee table. “Mister Anatolia got mad at me for knowing the stuff he was teaching before he officially taught it to us again.” The old cream couch groaned as I sat on it, sinking back into its cushions.

“Oh, don’t worry yourself over him. That old bag doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time.” My mother said as she walked into the room, wiping her hands on her floral apron before sitting down next to me on the couch. She grabbed my hand, and held it gently. “Is something else bothering you?”

I looked at her concerned face and sighed. She can always tell when something is bothering me. “There’s another missing persons case. Two people disappeared near Fanfern Pass on Tuesday. That’s at least five reported disappearances in three weeks.”

Mum pulled me close to her, one arm around my shoulders and the other gently around my side. “I know it's strange that so many people are disappearing, and I know that you’re worried-”

“It doesn’t help that Smitty pointed out that the disappearances are moving north. What if people start disappearing here?”

“No-one’s going to disappear here. Everything’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay...” Her voice sounded strained.

I leaned back and looked at her. “I am okay, are you?” She turned to face me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

“Of course I’m okay.” She paused like she was going to say something else, but instead got up a bit too quickly, straightening her apron as she did so. “I’m going to go start dinner okay? You do... whatever you feel like.” She clapped her hands together before turning and walking into the kitchen.

I watched as she turned on the radio and heard a slow song begin to play. She clicked her fingers in time with the music before opening the pantry and looking inside. I stood in the doorway, wondering what I should do now. One big inhale made it very clear what needed to be done.

“I’m going to go have a shower.” I called over the music.

“Okay dear.” She called back, pulling some containers out of the pantry and placing them on the bench.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I considered locking the door for a moment, but Mum always got upset when I did. ‘What if there was an emergency? What if you slipped and cracked your skull?’ Her words echoed through my mind. She had always worried so much about my safety. It used to irritate me when I was a kid, but now I could understand why she was always so scared.

I took my shirt off and threw it on the edge of the bathtub, then turned to face the mirror. Amber eyes stared back at me, full of more anxiety than I had realised. No wonder Mum was concerned.

I took a deep breath in, watching how the brown feathers on my chest moved. It had been almost a year since the first feathers started growing, and even though there was nothing wrong with me, seeing the feathers growing from my chest filled me with fear. If anyone found out...

I leaned forward, holding the edge of the sink with one hand, the other tightly grasping the base of a feather. I could feel my arms trembling, so I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I looked up and locked eyes with my reflection, eyes filled with fear. “C’mon, you can do this,” I spoke aloud to myself. “One, two, three...”

I took a deep breath in, then pulled. Pain shot through my chest as the feather was ripped from my skin. I dropped the feather and pressed my hand over the wound, groaning as the pain changed from a stinging to a burning sensation. I kept pressure on the wound for a few seconds, before peeling my hand away. Blood oozed from the spot where the feather used to be. I quickly grabbed some toilet paper to catch the blood before it reached my pants. The blood left a faint red line down my chest, and I threw the paper into the sink and washed the blood off my hand.

I dried my hands on the nearest towel and grabbed the base of the next feather. I repeated the process, pulling out feather after feather, the sink slowly filling with a mix of water, toilet paper and blood. my chest ached and burned more with every feather that was removed. I had pulled out half of the feathers when there was a quick knock on the door. I watched as the door opened slightly and listened as my mother spoke through the gap.

“Honey, I’m just going to the shops. I forgot some things for-” She let out a panicked shriek and burst into the room.

“Blood! You’re bleeding oh my god are you okay there’s so much blood were you stabbed why are you bleeding where’s the medicine kit we need bandages-” Her words came out in one long panicked sentence.

“Mum, Mum, Mum!” I shouted above her words. She froze in place, looking at me with wide eyes. “I’m okay, calm down.”

“You’re clearly not okay, the sink is full of blood!” Her voice was an octave below screaming.

“No, I am okay. I was just- I needed to- I...” I let out a defeated sigh and held up a feather. “I was just getting rid of these.” She stepped towards me and placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. She reached forward and took the bloody feather out of my hand. I watched her examine the feather, tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Her voice was hoarse. “ That you feel you need to do this to yourself.”

“Mum,” I reached out to comfort her, but recoiled when I noticed how much blood was on my hand. “You don’t need to apologise. For anything. This has nothing to do with you.”

“But it does. You’re my son, my only child. And you’re hurting yourself.” She took a shaky breath and I could tell she was trying not to cry. “I just wish... that the world was more accepting, so you wouldn’t have to hide like this.”

I wanted to comfort her, to hug her and tell her I was okay, that I didn’t really mind having to do this, but blood was still tricking down my chest and drying on my hands. I stood still by the sink and watched her with a heavy heart.

“It’s the same colour as your fathers, you know.” She wiped the blood off the feather, twirling it in her fingers. “The same mottled brown. I reckon he would be proud in a weird way, if he could see your beautiful feathers.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I forgot some things for dinner, so I’m just going to quickly run to the shops. I shouldn’t be gone long.” She turned and gave me a gentle look, but something in her eyes seemed off. “I love you so much, you know that?’

“Yeah,” My voice was thick and I struggled to speak past the lump in my throat. “Yeah, I know how much you love me, and I love you so much too.” She moved towards me and kissed me on the cheek before walking out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

“I’ll see you when you get back.” I said, smiling at her even though I didn’t want to. She hesitated momentarily before answering, “Yeah, see you soon.” The door shut behind her with a quiet click, and I returned to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's why its important to keep in mind that humans an bestia can have kids together, Evan is one of those kids.
> 
> Also, if you're squeamish around blood in writing, this probably isn't gonna be a good fic for you. It's not gonna be gory or anything, its just that characters are probably gonna get hurt and hurt themselves as the story progresses.
> 
> You know what, if you are sensitive to blood, swearing, violence and all the associated negative stuff, maybe you shouldn't read this. I don't plan for this fic to contain a lot of this stuff but there will definitely be some very negative themes running throughout the story. Heck, most of it is based around the fact that people are going missing.
> 
> If you're still confused about things, fell free to ask me questions in the comments. or maybe just say something nice!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I lay back on my bed, staring absently at the ceiling. It felt like I’d been stabbed a hundred times in the chest with a straw. my chest burned and I wondered if I’d ever get used to the pain, or if after enough times the feathers would stop growing. That’d be nice.

The radio switched to an upbeat song. I had grabbed it from the kitchen after I had gotten out of the shower, as Mum had left it on and music usually made me feel better.

I lightly ran my fingers over the bandages around my chest. It was awkward and painful to wrap myself, but I needed to do something to stop the bleeding. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, imagining a world where I wouldn’t be seen as an abomination.

The sound of knocking disturbed me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at my bedroom door and thought about getting up to answer. I knew it wasn’t my mum, she would have just let herself back in, and I didn’t feel like seeing anyone else today. I went back to looking at the ceiling, assuming whoever was at the door would leave.

The knocking resumed, louder this time.

I sighed before rolling out of bed, and pain shot through my chest as I stood upright. I turned down the radio and put on a shirt and some sweatpants before leaving my room and walking to the front door. As I rounded the corner the person began knocking on the door so ferociously it shook in its frame.

“I’m coming!” I shouted at the visitor, and they grew silent. I walked up and opened the door slightly, peering out at the impatient visitor.

On the other side of the door stood a giant of a man. Clad in a black leather jacket and jeans, he carried a white motorbike helmet under one arm and held something else slung over his shoulder. His snout twitched as he looked down at me, blue eyes piercing.

“Are you Evan?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Y-yes?” I stuttered.

“Good” He said as he forced the door open. I had to step back to avoid being hit by it. His pointed ears nearly touched the top of the door frame as he ducked through it. As he turned to shut the door, my brain lurched back into gear as I realised what was happening.

“What- what are you doing? Get out!” I shouted at the stranger, skin crawling with fear.

He turned and moved towards me, ice cold fear pulsing through my veins. He loomed over me, and dropped a duffel bag at my feet. Then, in a menacing tone, he said “Pack only what you need. You have ten minutes.”

The stranger shoved past me and walked into the kitchen, leaving me momentarily stunned.  
“Wait, what?” I ask as I turned and followed him.

“You heard me,” He said as he opened the fridge and bent down to inspect its contents. “Go pack. Grab only what you need, I don’t want to be carrying around unnecessary weight.” He reached into the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of beer. “And make sure you’ve got everything, we’re not coming back just because you forgot your toothbrush. In fact, you’re never coming back.”

My mind reeled as I tried to process what was happening. A thousand questions raced around inside my mind, but all I could manage to get out was a quiet “What’s going on?”

The stranger sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter and tore through the cardboard holding the beer bottles together. He then reached between the bottles and pulled out a large wad of cash. “I’m being paid by your parents to take you away to somewhere safe. That’s all you need to know right now.” He put the money inside his jacket pulled out a bottle opener. “Now stop staring and go pack.” He ordered, and I was in too much shock to do anything but comply.

I walked back out into the hallway and grabbed the duffel bag, mind racing with even more questions. Who was this guy? Why would my parents pay a stranger to take me away? And what did he mean by ‘somewhere safe’? I shook my head to try and clear it as I walked back into my bedroom.

I was vaguely aware of the music as I stood by my bed, dropping the duffel bag on it and hearing its contents bump against each other. I wondered if this would really be the last time I stood here, sadly admiring the contents of my room.

I unzipped the bag and quickly went over its contents. Food in tins and bags, water bottles and a flask, two black boxes, and a couple of other things I didn’t recognise.

“You started packing yet?” I jumped and spun around to find the stranger’s pink face inches from mine. He flashed me a small smile and looked over my shoulder at the mostly empty bag. “You’d better start soon, you’ve got eight minutes left.” Returning to his full height he looked around my room.

“Nice place you got here.” He said as he moved towards my desk.

“Thanks.” I said flatly as I started grabbing clothes out of my wardrobe. I watched him as he picked up my schoolbag and gave it a shake before unzipping it and turning it upside down, my books crashing to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

“Hey!” I shouted.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” He mumbled, although his tone indicated otherwise. “I’m gonna take this.” He said, waving the bag around as he stepped over the pile of books and loose pages.

I rolled my eyes as he left the room, focusing on packing. I grabbed shoes, clothes for all weathers, toiletries and various other things I thought I might need, seeing as I had no idea where it was I was going. As I went to zip up the almost full bag, I found myself staring at the small powder blue bear that rested on my pillows.

Without thinking I reached out and picked it up. It was a present from my dad, he gave it to me for my fourth birthday. Everything about that day is hazy with age, but it was one of the few birthdays I had with both my parents, and that alone made it special. Running my hand over the soft material, I smiled fondly and put the bear in the bag and zipped it shut.

Swinging the bag up on my shoulder, I looked around my room one last time before reluctantly walking back into the kitchen to see the stranger taking things out of the pantry and putting them into my schoolbag.

“You done?” He asked, not pausing from his task to look at me.

“Yeah.” I sighed, putting the duffel bag on the nearest counter.

“Hey,” The stranger zipped up the schoolbag and walked over to me, putting one hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. I’m gonna take you somewhere where you’ll always be safe, and I’m going to do everything I can to look after you until we get there.” The stranger’s gaze was surprisingly soft, and I felt my racing mind begin to slow down. Suddenly the room was filled with a sharp ringing noise, but by the time I realised what it was it had stopped.

“I guess that’s ten minutes.” I said dejectedly. The stranger nodded at me, his face solemn.

“Yeah. Do you need a bit longer, or are you ready to go? I know this can be very overwhelming and I don’t want to rush you more than I have to.” His tone was soft and reassuring, completely different from when he practically broke into my house a few minutes ago.

My heart was heavy as I looked around the room, torn between complying with the stranger and locking myself in the bathroom and not coming out until my mum gets home. My expression must have betrayed my inner turmoil as the stranger grabbed the duffel bag off the counter.

“I’ll be outside waiting. Come join me when you’re ready.” He said as he moved into the hallway. I stood motionless and listened as he walked away, and only once I heard the front door shut behind him did I allow myself to cry.

The weak sobs escaping from my lips became muffled as I buried my face in my hands. I was scared and confused and desperately wanted this to just be a bad dream. Without thinking I began walking and didn’t stop until I bumped into something. Sniffling, I looked up to see I was in my mum’s room. I turned and came face to face with myself. I took a deep breath as I stared at my reflection in the mirror that my mum put above her dresser. I wiped the tears from my eyes and noticed something out-of-place. In the middle of the dresser there was a gold heart-shaped necklace with a folded piece of paper underneath it. I reached down and picked up the necklace, noticing it was the one my mother always wore. Unfolding the paper, I immediately recognised my mother's handwriting.

My darling Evan,  
I’m so sorry that things have to be this way and that we didn’t get to say a proper goodbye. Your father and I did everything we could to keep you safe and wouldn’t be doing this unless we believed you were in mortal danger. I know you will have a lot of questions and sadly I can’t answer them for you. Just know that we love you dearly and never wanted this to happen.  
You’ll always be in my heart.  
Ps. Don’t worry, you can trust him.

My hands were shaking as I folded the letter back up and put it in my pocket. Clutching the pendant tightly, it felt like my whole life was on the verge of falling apart.

I opened the door and looked out into the street to see the stranger forcefully shoving bags into the back of a sidecar attached to a large black motorbike. I could hear him cursing and muttering to himself as he tried to shut the compartment door. I shut the door loudly behind me, and he turned to look. He grinned at me as I approached, his tusks somehow more noticeable than before. With one last shove, the hatch closed with a click.

“So,” He reached into the sidecar with a grunt and picked up a black helmet, handing it to me. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” I flashed him a weak smile as I accepted the helmet, which had a pair of goggles inside. I put the helmet on, surprised by how well it fit. The stranger told me the best way to get into the sidecar before hoping on the motorbike and starting it up. He put his helmet on, and I couldn’t help but laugh as his ears poked through small slits in the top of it. He looked at me in confusion but soon realised what I was laughing at. He let out a small chuckle.

“Shut up. It’s more comfortable.”

“Whatever you say, mister....”

“Ooh!” he face-palmed. “I never introduced myself, did I?” He extended his hand towards me. “I’m Tyler. Nice to meet you.” I shook his hand.

“Nice to finally know who my kidnapper is.” I said sarcastically. He sighed loudly as he turned to face me.

“Okay, I know it might seem like I’m kidnapping you, but I swear I’ll explain everything.”

“Good. Because I have a lot of questions.”

“You’re going to have to wait a bit longer. We’re already behind schedule, so once we reach tonight’s goal I’ll answer SOME questions.”

It wasn’t what I wanted to hear, but it was better than knowing I was going to be left in the dark. I got as comfortable as I could in the sidecar and with the roar of the engine, we were off. It felt surreal, riding away from everything I had ever known with a complete stranger. Especially since I had no choice other than to trust him, possibly with my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, if you want to know when a new chapter goes live or maybe just talk about this fic, follow me on tumblr! the blog is called 'spoopiedust', just search that and it should come up!


	4. Update

Hey everyone.

I know its been a real long time since I worked on this, and I don't wanna leave you guys in the dark.

I've had the idea for this story in the back of my mind for a few years now and I still hold it dear to my heart, but I stopped watching pretty much all the boys around the start of last year. I still wanted to write this but I haven't been able to motivate myself enough. I keep doubting if the story is any good and feel like even if I spent the rest of my life working on it it still would suck.

I feel bad for promising frequent updates and I still wanna work on it, but updates are likely to be far and few between. The next chapter is nearly done anyhow so maybe i'll post that soon.

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. It's not much but it does mean a lot that you'd stop and check out this stupid little au thing.

If you see this, I wish you a happy new year and all the best for the future.

This isn't goodbye, just a very long 'see ya later.'

 


End file.
